That Christmas Night
by Lite Crystal27
Summary: Kyoko brought her head up to see the stars glinting in the dark, perfectly landscaped sky. She released a breath as her eyes seemed to go into a far distance. While her mind went back to the night years ago. The night that had started it all, where she lost the man she love and how she fell into the arms who was actually meant for her. 5995 Secret Santa gift for Angel Descendant!


**That Christmas Night**

A slender figure stood by the window as her chestnut brown eyes peered outside, trailing a small white fluff flying in the cold night air, watching it joining the snow covered ground below.

Her grip on the window sill tightens as the smile on her lips grew wider. She brought her head up to see the stars glinting in the dark, perfectly landscaped sky. She released a breath as her eyes seemed to go into a far distance. While her mind went back to the night years ago. The night…that started it all.

* * *

><p>Kyoko straighten the pearl white fabric in front of the mirror once more before turning to grab her purse. Twisting the door open, she walked down the marble floor and towards the ballroom with a smile. She wore a simple white dress that reached her knees, soft white fur hung on the hem of the dress, a red ribbon tied around her waist level. White high-heeled shoe clicking against the floor while her hair tied into a ponytail as it flowed behind. Diamond earrings that glinted under the light and light makeup, enhancing her beauty.<p>

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was invited to the Vongola Private Christmas Party. It'd been two years since Tsuna had finally accepted the role of being Vongola Decimo. And ever since then, everything changed. Everyone moved out of Namimori and lived in the Vongola Mansion, though sometimes they travel back to pay a visit. The guardians were busy and so was Tsuna.

Buried by thousands of paperwork everyday and Reborn who has finally returned to his original adult form, threatening him to finish it every hour. Seeing this, Kyoko would chuckle and Tsuna would smile. But lately, her best friend, Haru would always be by his side, sorting out papers, brewing coffee and such, causing her to-

Kyoko shook the thought out of her head and frowned. "Tonight, we're celebrating Christmas Kyoko" She muttered to herself as she arrived in front of two large oak doors. The moment the doors opened, the music of Christmas songs and laughter filled her ears, she smiled. "And it's going to be a good night"

A large Christmas tree stood in the middle of the hall, small hills of presents placed under it. The beautiful chandelier above causing the ornaments to shine beautifully. A group of musicians playing Christmas songs by the side as the crowd chattered, glass clinking to one another could be heard every now and then.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru waved happily, Tsuna standing beside her "You're finally here!" Haru wore a strapless knee-length champagne dress that with floral design, she let down her hair decorated by beautiful pins that complimented her looks.

While Tsuna wore a neatly pressed white navy suit, a glass of wine in hand. After these years, Tsuna had grown out of his looks too as well as everyone. His untamable gravity defying hair had grown wilder these past few years while his eyes were narrowed, he grown tall and his posture demanded respect, but after all these years he was still the same inside, kind and caring. Kyoko glanced at her arms circling Tsuna's briefly before making her way towards them. Haru wore a "Good evening, Haru-chan, Tsuna-kun" She greeted.

"What's up with the formality Kyoko-chan? It's just us" Haru chuckled. Tsuna on the other side grinned. "Good evening Kyoko-chan. You finally made it, everyone's already here"

Kyoko was about to reply when a familiar voice boomed behind her. "Oh Kyoko! You're finally here! This is extreme!" She turned to see her big brother standing behind, wearing a black tux. His arms circling Hana's waist as he grinned, a glass of red wine in the other hand.

"You're late Kyoko, the party has already started" Hana scowled, her dark blue dress swayed. The lights above shone upon her as the jewelries she wore glittered and making the little bump on her stomach more obvious. She glared at Kyoko which who smiled. "I didn't miss anything much did I?"

Hana stayed silent for a while before she sighed. "Nothing much, just your brother here getting himself drunk" Ryohei who heard this immediately protested. "What are you saying Hana! I'm extremely fine to the EXTREME!"

"Oh really? I remember someone telling me the same thing that had us ended up having this" Hana patted her stomach. Ryohei blushed, lowering the glass of wine that was making its way to his mouth. "Tha-That was-erm...Its-uhh…"

"Extreme isn't it?" Hana teased. While Ryohei looking defeated, nodded. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Kyoko turned see Bianchi standing beside her, dressed in a red dress that clings onto her figure and splits by the side, showing her long slender legs. Her pink-purplish hair tied into a loose bun, holding a platter of fruits.

"Bianchi-san!"

"I see everyone is enjoying the party, yes?" The group grinned, Bianchi continued. "Well then, is anyone up to test my newest cooking? It was set by the table but nobody seemed to notice it. How about you Tsuna?" The said man paled as he forced a smile. "Thanks but no"

Bianchi hummed before patting Kyoko's shoulder "I'll be borrowing her" They nodded.

"Have fun, Kyoko-chan!" Haru waved as Bianchi pulled her away. She waved back.

Bianchi continued to pull her until they were out of the crowd and to a corner. "What's wrong?" Bianchi gripped her shoulder, her green orbs staring into her chestnut ones. "What do you mean, Bianchi-san?"

"Don't give me that. What's with the long face? You've been wearing it ever since you came here." Kyoko's smile vanished. She didn't answer and chose to stay silent. Her eyes wandered into the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of spiky brown hair. She heard Bianchi sighed.

"It's Tsuna isn't it?" Kyoko looked at her in shock. Bianchi retracted her hand to place it on her lips, her eyes too gazing into the crowd. "Haru won, you do know that right?" Kyoko upon hearing that, felt her eyes pricked, tears swelled threatening to fall.

Those words are the last thing that Kyoko wanted to hear right now but she deep down knew and realized that long ago but just didn't want to admit it. But Bianchi's right, Haru _had_ won.

If she just didn't take the girl's declaration of marrying Tsuna years ago lightly, which, at that time, Kyoko had a higher chance. That maybe, _just maybe_, she would be the one standing beside the brunett, smiling, protected and unharmed by hurt. Haru was determined and had fought for the spot while Kyoko had done nothing.

A sob escaped her lips, the tears she's been fighting back slide down her cheek, continuously flowing. "Kyoko look at me" Bianchi grabbed her attention, turning her head to face her. "Haru may have won, but there's a thousand men out there waiting for you. They may not be as good as Tsuna but…I can promise you one thing." Bianchi breathed.

"You'll find your happiness soon enough." She grinned. "Plus, I see someone else in your eyes" She leaned closer. "Mind telling me who it is?"

"What are you two doing?" Gokudera tapped Bianchi's shoulder. He wore a black navy suit. Kyoko who was glad that they're were in the corner and her tears shadowed, quickly sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"Ah Hayato, we were talking" Bianchi turned to smile at her brother which who paled. His stomach emitted a strange sound as he fell. "Go-Gokudera-kun!" Kyoko quickly ran to his side and crouched down. "Are you alright?"

"…do… I look…alright to you?" Gokudera choked out. While Bianchi on the other hand, glanced back and forth at Kyoko's worried expression and Gokudera. A knowing smile appeared as she raised her head to search the crowd again, spotting a fedora among the crowd she smiled. "I see Reborn, I might as well go now" and added softly "I'll leave you two alone"

Kyoko watched Bianchi go before turning her attention back to the fallen man in front who had somehow looked better. She inwardly sighed as her mind travelled a few days back.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko shifted uncomfortably under Gokudera's stare as she studied the cakes that filled her table. Strawberry cheesecake, dark chocolate cake, fruit cake, velvet, carrot, dobos, ice-cream, lemon, red-bean, tiramisu and so much that Kyoko, a cake-lover herself, couldn't list all of it. <em>

_But even though Kyoko was eager to try all of them but deep down, she couldn't find the appetite to. But firstly, how did she fell into this kind of situation again? _

_Ah, yes. It's because Haru kissed Tsuna. Well…not on purpose but on accident. Haru who was helping the workers to put up the decorations for the upcoming Christmas party slipped her foot on the ladder. And coincidentally, Tsuna who was below caught her and fell which cause them to fall into such position. The fall had caught the workers' attention, they cheered and clapped but Kyoko, who stood by the side, couldn't bear to take it anymore, ran out._

_And clouded by emotions, she didn't realize where she was going and bumped into Gokudera. The silver-head was shocked to see Kyoko who was already in a teary mess. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Stunned, Gokudera blinked as he awkwardly patted her shoulder, which only cause Kyoko to cry harder._

_Sighing, Gokudera glanced at his watch and closed his eyes as if in deep thought. When suddenly, he snapped his eyes open and pulled Kyoko away. "Come on, let's go somewhere"_

_He pulled Kyoko up, taking her hand in his. Kyoko was too heartbroken to even care to see where the silverette was taking her. But by the time she calmed down, she realized that they were in town. Walking through the snow filled streets and still following Gokudera. _

_Kyoko sniffed. "A-Ano…Gokudera-kun…Where are you taking me?"_

_"__Somewhere where you and that stupid-woman loves" was his only answer as he continued to drag her. When they finally stopped, Kyoko looked up to find herself standing in her favourite cake shop. Gokudera let go of her hand and whispered something to the waitress who looked shocked then nodded afterwards. Then, he pushed Kyoko into a seat and claimed one for himself in front of her._

_Minutes after a complete silence of Kyoko's sniffling and Gokudera's silent stare on her and the counter not so far behind. A waitress pushed out a tray of cakes before serving them all on the table. Kyoko who was shocked could only stare at the plates being moved from the tray and onto the table while Gokudera scowled at the bill given._

_"__Um…Gokudera-kun, what's all this?" Kyoko started._

_"__Cakes, you and that idiotic-woman used to love it, isn't it?" He shove the bill into his pocket, then move on to stare out to the outside world._

_"__But…there's so much" said Kyoko._

_"__You don't really have to finish it all" He sighed. Kyoko stayed silent._

_"…__Why?"_

_"__Why what?" Gokudera turn to looked at her._

_"__Why are you doing this?" Gokudera observed her for a while before answering._

_"__Honestly, I don't know myself."He ran his fingers through his hair, looking frustrated. "Seeing you cry just made me…I-I just want to stop it okay? This is the best method I can think of"_

_Kyoko stared at him, unable to hide a growing smile as she felt warm inside. Warm…and happy._

_Slowly, she picked up her fork. "Gokudera-kun"_

_"__Wha-ouff!" Kyoko shove a piece of cinnamon cake into his mouth and smiled. "The cake won't be good if they're not shared, you know?"_

_Gokudera swallowed. "Look, I didn't bring- yuof!" Another piece of cranberry cake sat on his tongue. Gokudera made a face and glared at Kyoko who innocently laughed before picking a plate, pushing it into Gokudera's face which who yet again glared before reluctantly grabbing it._

_"__Fine" He picked his fork up and started to cut the piece. Kyoko smiled went wider._

_"Oi" Kyoko looked up from her cake to see a piece of blackberry cake flying into her mouth. Chewing on the piece, Kyoko looked at Gokudera who was picking on his own piece. "That was payback"_

_A genuine smile creeped up to her lips as she stared at the silverette. Gokudera didn't look much different after all these years, it's just his hair that had been trimmed shorter that spiked up at the end and he grew taller. The rest of him is the same. Kyoko's smile grew wider at the thought as she chewed on the piece, enjoying the sweet and soft texture of it and somehow….it's like the person in front of her._

_Dark and dangerous outside and yet soft and sweet inside…_

* * *

><p>"Air…" Said the 'blackberry'. Kyoko snapped out of her thought. "Huh?"<p>

"I need fresh air…" Gokudera winced as he pushed himself up. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his shoulder as she helped him up, feeling the warmth of his body pressed against hers, somehow melting the ache from before away.

They made their way to the nearest balcony. Kyoko twist the door open and immediately, cool night air rushed inside. She shivered but still lifted Gokudera outside who breathed in the air deeply and straightened up, recovered.

Kyoko pulled away and immediately missed the warmth as she walked to the snow-covered railing. The night was cold and the snow was falling. The moon in the dark sky shine brightly as the snow covered field below glittered like diamonds. Kyoko rubbed her arms and a breath of air rose from her lips. But then she felt a coat being placed on her shoulders, covering her.

She watched as Gokudera walked pass her and leaned against the railing. With his coat on her, that only left on him was his white buttoned-up shirt and black navy slacks. A loosen tie hanging from his neck as his emerald orbs gaze into the far land.

They stayed in silent for awhile when Kyoko pulled the coat on her tighter, Gokudera voiced.

"Why were you crying?" She bit her lip as if refusing to answer.

"It's because of Haru and Jyuudaime isn't it?" Pain filled her heart as images of the couple flashed in her mind as she sobbed. "I've lost! I…If I just-...I"

Tears yet again flowed down her cheek as she cried, unconsciously running into Gokudera, gripping his clothes tightly as tears soaked the fabric, not that he mind. Instead he wrapped his arms comfortingly around the girl, his warmth seeped into Kyoko as it yet again soothingly calmed and lessen the pain and hurt inside. And when Kyoko had finally calmed down, he muttered.

"Look, when Jyuudaime made his choice you just have to accept it. There's nothing for you to change about" Usually one would be heartbroken when hearing this but for Kyoko, she smiled.*

She sniffed, wiping her tears away. "Thank you…" She muttered. "Thank you for everything, the cake, the words, everything..." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly when Yamamoto's voice rang out.

"Oi! Gokudera! What do you think you're doing?" The said man looked at him, confused.

"The countdown is about to start and what are you waiting for? Haha!" He pointed something above him. Both Kyoko and Gokudera looked up. The latter cursed immediately while the former smiled.

Hanging above them was a mistletoe, which Gokudera was sure it wasn't there before.

"Well? Go for it Gokudera! Your lady is waiting!"

"E-Eh?" Kyoko blushed as everyone gathered in the entrance of the balcony, grinning at them expectantly. Haru who was in Tsuna's arms giggled uncontrollably, pointed at Chrome who was smiling at Kyoko apologetically.

"10!" Someone started at the clock stroked.

"Come on Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled again.

"9!" Everyone shouted.

"Do it to the extreme!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air, red tinted his cheek which was probably from the wine while Hana winked.

"8!"

"You don't have much choice Hayato" Bianchi grinned, wearing her goggles. Her arms wrapped around Reborn's who had his gun pointed at Gokudera.

"7!"

Gokudera growled in annoyance. "You know Gokudera-kun, you don't have to do this" Kyoko tugged his sleeve.

"6!"

"I have to and plus" He lifted her chin up.

"5!"

Squeals were heard from the crowd.

"4!"

"I always wanted to" He muttered and leaned closer. Kyoko blushed as her heart skipped a beat.

"3!"

Kyoko closed her eyes.

"2!"

"Merry Christmas, Sasagawa Kyoko"

"1!"

Gokudera placed his other hand on the small back of Kyoko's as they kissed. Everyone cheered.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

><p>The door of the room swung open followed by light footsteps. Kyoko smiled when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her, pulling into his embrace.<p>

Kyoko turned to hug him back as she giggled.

"What's so funny about?" Hayato pulled a strand of hair back.

Kyoko laughed again. "Nothing, welcome back" She tip-toed and pressed their lips together, giving him a light kiss.

"And Merry Christmas"

* * *

><p><em>*'Get over it, move on. Cry as much as you want but don't worry, because I would always be there for you'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hi Angel Descendant-san!**

**As you can see I'm your Secret Santa! Heheh!**

**This is my first time writing the pair of 5995! And to be honest, I never read this pair before and I pretty much suck at writing one-shots. So yeah, everything is a first to me…Ahahaha…**

**Ahem, anyway I really hope you like and enjoyed your gift! It's challenging and I don't know if it's to your liking but I did my best and also enjoyed writing it! Oh also, sorry if there's any errors XD**

**Above all,**

**Merry Christmas Angel Descendant-san! And also to everyone else!**

**_Please review or PM me if you have any questions!_**


End file.
